


Haunted

by Chiaki_Hamano



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: And I'm sorry I have no idea what else to tag, Any suggestions are welcome, Anyone who has read my stories before know I always do things to the extreme, Dark, Errr just read, I hope this gives you chills, I hope you guys enjoy it, It's a birthday present, It's so lame, M/M, Or maybe it's a real ghost, Schizophrenia, Up for interpretation, mention of drugs, pretty dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 08:18:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5283536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiaki_Hamano/pseuds/Chiaki_Hamano
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A devil of the past comes back to haunt Dipper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haunted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mapple my dear waifu](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Mapple+my+dear+waifu), [Suzu waifu](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Suzu+waifu).



> So my apology for the long absence. College has been crazy. Trust me, you don't want to know. Lo and behold, a new story. It's pretty dark, my usual style. So I hope you guys enjoy it. Leave me a comment if you do~ Thank you.

_“Give me more… I need more…”_

_“You have to beg, sweetheart~ All you have to do is beg and your wish shall be granted…”_

_“Oh please… Pl-Please I n-need…”_

_“Good boy, Pine Tree.”_

 

Then, a ghost of a breath caressed his face.

 

Dipper jerked awake, his eyes were wide open with terror and his hand instinctively flew up to cover part of his face. He hastily rubbed it, sitting up straight. His shirt was soaked with sweat and Dipper panted like he had just run for miles. With a shuddering breath, Dipper stood up and stumbled into the bathroom, retching violently. He felt sick to the stomach… The young man, barely looked like he was in his mid 20s, closed his eyes to take several calming breaths. It was just a really horrible nightmare… He was still home, in his apartment… He wasn’t controlled anymore…

 

Dipper shuddered and washed his face, his entire body felt clammy. He really needed a shower and fast, preferably a nice long hot shower so his heart could calm down. And then, he should read drink something nice, read a book and then try going back to sleep… Dipper sneaked a peek at his watch and he groaned softly. Great. It was already 3 AM. There was no way he could go back to sleep like this…

 

Dipper closed his eyes again. Goddammit… when would the ghost of his past let his rest now?

 

* * *

 

Mabel dropped by that morning, making sure that Dipper had eaten and wasn’t neglecting any duties. Dipper smiled fondly at the thought of his sister. He was sure that his sister checked him daily just to make sure that he hadn’t run away from home a second time… Not that it wasn’t a valid reason… Dipper didn’t even trust himself. He didn’t see how his sister could trust his self control. Still, it was really sweet that Mabel, who was usually the messier one, had cleaned up his room for him because Dipper couldn’t bring himself to do it.

 

It was a long and complicated story, really. Dipper and Mabel were twins, the best of twins. They were inseparate, and they knew each other so well they could even predict each other’s next move. However, personality wise, they were different as day and night. Mabel was the more active out of the two. She was quick to laugh, she was kind and charming. She saw the best in people and she had a very quirky sense of humor. Dipper was not so sociable. He was the awkward kid that got bullied at school for being a nerd. He sat at the front of the class, eagerly studied to become the best scientist and to prove his ‘crazy’ theories true despite knowing he was called a teacher pet behind his back. He was book smart, he was imaginative and he was willing to learn and improve himself.

 

Being the more intelligent twin didn’t make him smarter, Dipper mused with a dry smile, idly stirring his mug of coffee as he stared at the scene outside the street. Ironically enough, it was his so called intelligence that led him to one of the worst mistakes of his life to date. Dipper didn’t know when that happened, but because of the difference in their personalities, Dipper started to grow apart from Mabel. Dipper idolized his grunkle Stanford, whom he used to believe was the single coolest person in the entire world. Ford was a scientist and he studied about strange phenomenons occurring all over the world and after each trip back home to visit his family, the older man always carried with him wild tales that sucked Dipper right from the beginning to the end while Mabel just fell asleep, getting bored with the topics.

 

It went downhill from there, Dipper supposed. Sometimes, he wondered when things started going wrong. Perhaps it was the first time that Dipper didn’t hang out with Mabel for a chance to hear another story from his grunkle. Or perhaps it was the time when he was offered something that he couldn’t possibly reject even if it meant leaving Mabel behind. Or perhaps the problem had started much earlier than that, when they were young and the rift caused from their personalities grew slowly before tearing them apart without anyone noticing?

 

It didn’t matter anymore, Dipper supposed. In hindsight, he should have realized that leaving his family behind for an off chance that his grunkle could have had something out of this world to show Dipper was a really bad idea. Dipper should have realized that there was something wrong with Ford. But he didn’t. He hadn’t known much then. He was still young, barely a teen, anxious to prove himself to his idol and he had taken the man’s hand when the offer came. Dipper still remembered the rush of euphoria that he had felt when Ford knelt down and placed a hand on his shoulder. “Become my apprentice. I have many degrees in different fields. I can tutor you. I’m the best tutor your parents can ever hope for.” He had said, and Dipper remembered himself leaping at the chance. It was amazing, like a dream came true. For all Dipper knew, it could have been a dream. He had been eager to prove himself back then, and looking back now, Dipper couldn’t help the pained and bitter smile that crossed his face. How he wished the entire thing had been a dream… _Because reality was a nightmare._

 

* * *

 

It took some time to convince his parents but in the end, they had relented with promises from him that he would try his very best to make them proud. The problem was with Mabel. She had refused to let him go, crying and begging and fighting against his grunkle for a chance to convince Dipper to stay home. In the end, it hadn't mattered because Dipper had been blind by the glamorous future of adventures with his idol. It was a huge break out between them. Dipper left his home without looking back.

 

From then, things got from bad to worse. Dipper did write home frequently but never to his sister, his grudge carried for years on end. He told him about the beautiful life he had, how much he learnt every day and how his grunkle was the best teacher that he could have hoped for...

 

Dipper lied.

 

Things weren't rainbows and roses like his letters made them to be. His grunkle did teach him a thing or two but mostly, the man was a loner. He left Dipper alone for hours on end to figure out a problem by himself while he went to do business that Dipper wasn't privy to. Ford would charm and tell him and show him about the wonders of the world but when it really counted, Dipper was always 'too young' to take part in something. Dipper knew that his grunkle was just worried for his safety. But he didn't know that back then. He only saw it as his grunkle hoarding all the glory while making Dipper his whipping boy. Bitter, Dipper distanced himself from his grunkle. Stanford didn't even notice the difference, the warning signs, too brilliant that he overlooked all the smaller changes in his grandnephew.

 

Distancing himself from Ford was actually the worst mistake of his life. Sometimes, Dipper wondered if a semi good mistake led to the worst mistake would be considered worse than the actual second mistake. Because if Dipper hadn't left his home or distanced himself from Stanford, he would have never met one Bill Cipher.

 

In his time with Ford, Dipper had never met a real demon. However, they said that the Devil had been the most beautiful angel in Heaven. Dipper believed them because Dipper had seen the Devil in the flesh.

 

Bill Cipher.

 

The name stung even though he was just thinking about it. Oh he was the devil in the flesh. He was charming, humorous and his words sounded like honey, thick with promises and sweet with the beautiful painted future. Stupid couldn’t even begin to cover how naïve Dipper had been. Bill was tentative and sweet and thoughtful, spoiling Dipper rotten with gifts and praises and poison. Dipper had run away with him.

 

The next few years went by like a blur in Dipper’s mind. All he remembered was a lot of first and Dipper was in a constant state of being high on drugs. He had given Bill his virginity, his money, even tainting his reputation with petty thieves to be ‘with Bill’. Those were the few darkest days of Dipper’s life. Between the high, the crimes and the constant presence of Bill, Dipper’s life spiraled straight from a bright and great future as a scientist to the darkest pit in Hell. Bill refused to let Dipper get out of his clutches, using sweet nothing to lure Dipper and trapped him in an endless circle with no way out.

 

Things didn’t just stop there. It got worse. Bill started coming home smelling like booze and sex, his face was red from drinking too much and his voice slurred with the answers to Dipper's questions. And that one time Dipper asked too much, his eyes watered from the pain when he saw a lipstick mark on Bill's shirt and something snapped, Bill slapped Dipper. He apologized the next day of course, soothing Dipper with words like "I could never dream of harming you." "I must have partied too hard." "I love you." However, something had changed. A bridge had been crossed. One time turned into two times, and then three, and Dipper didn't know when it started to become the norm for Bill to come home from a party and used Dipper as a way to 'destress'. Dipper's life was honestly hell. He was cut off from all kind of social contact, and when he was out of the messy apartment, Bill always accompanied him. Bill made Dipper beg on his hands and knees for the next fix of drugs, he made Dipper a whore for his amusement, and when the guests were gone, Dipper was the one that got beaten because he 'cheated'. On Bill's order.

 

Things went on for years, or maybe months, Dipper didn't have a very clear concept of time then. All he did was praying every night that someone would find him and bring him home... He missed home so very badly.

 

* * *

 

Opportunity came unannounced. Bill was plastered that day and as soon as he got home, he collapsed in a buddle of his own vomit, the door was wide open. Dipper stared at Bill's form with wide eyes and then at the door, the night wind was cool and everything smelt and tasted like freedom.

 

Dipper made a run for it. He grabbed that opportunity with both hands and squeezed it tight.

 

He ran nonstop, trying to hitchhike but no one would stop for an obvious junkie like him. So Dipper kept running and running. Things didn't get any better. The need for drugs came too soon and it made Dipper blind with reasons. He tried to rob a small shop without anything on him. Just his dirty clothes and crazed eyes. It took a total of 15 minutes for the security to subdue him and a little bit more time for him to be thrown back to jail. He didn't have any kind of paper on him, and when the police demanded a name for them to contact, the only name that left Dipper's lips was "Mabel. Call my sister, Mabel Pines please. Please... Please give me some drugs..." He had chanted over and over again. Then darkness claimed him.

 

He didn't recall much after that. However, he vividly remembered being engulfed in a warm hug, the kindness stunned him into tears and silence. "Dipper, oh god. Thank god you are safe..." Mabel whispered over and over again between tears, hugging Dipper tightly like she was afraid he would disappear. Dipper hugged her back. He was afraid he would disappear, too. Things happened in a blur again, and then Dipper was home. Home felt different and yet, the same. His parents looked much older, the worry and fear and disappointment aged them and made them look a lot older than they really were. Mabel was different, too. She was quieter, somehow more considerable. With a jolt, Dipper realized Mabel had to play two roles in place of Dipper. The smart twin and the cheerful twin. And it was his fault that she had to do so...

 

His parents didn't say anything when he came back. His record had already spoken volumes of what he had done in the past few years. Their silence hurt more than words could and Dipper wished that he hadn't been this stupid. For weeks, only Mabel would talk to him and kept him company so the darkness that had once swallowed Dipper wouldn't be able to reach him again.

 

It wasn't the only challenge Dipper had to face. He had to give up his drug addiction. There were stories of how people were determined enough to give up their addiction. They had strong wills. Perhaps, at one point in the past, Dipper's will had been as strong as theirs but after living with Bill, after years of abuse and suffering, Dipper was a shell of himself. When Dipper wasn't kicking and breaking things and huting Mabel with his words, spitting out curses so vile Mabel's eyes were filled with tears and demanding for his drugs, Dipper's mind was filled with guilt. He didn't confine in anyone about Bill, Mabel was the only one that knew the truth... Somehow, Dipper had the feeling that she would rather know the truth than hearing his lies.

 

The pain of his cravings passed finally, and with that, came the overwhelming realization that his future was gone now. He was a mess. His nightmares haunted his every night and his memories haunted his every day. He wasn't even bothered to clean his own room, neglecting the most basic needs because he was consumed by darkness. Once again, Mabel came to the rescue. She was the only light in his darkness. She reminded him that he was home now. That Bill wouldn't open the door and beat Dipper bloody. She was honestly the only thing that stopped him from crumbling like he wanted to, to curl up and hide from the world...

 

* * *

 

A knock on the door jolted Dipper awake from memory lane and he looked up. Oh, it was already evening? Maybe Mabel dropped by to check up on him. She often did that now and then instead of calling him and reminding him to eat. "Coming, Mab. Wait there." He called, searching for the keys and opened the door with a click. He smiled. "Hey, it's not often that you drop by. What's the occassion?" He asked.

 

"Hello, Pine Tree. Long time no see."

 

Dipper's heart stopped and he slowly looked up. Bill gave him a toothy grin. "Aww, no kiss? I have missed you~" He said and Dipper stumbled backward. No. No... No. No this was just a terrible nightmare. This wasn't real. Dipper covered his mouth. He was going to be sick... He let out a whimper and stumbled backward until he reached his desk and he grabbed his cellphone, dialing Mabel's number shakily. "Now, now~ That's no way to greet your lover. Has time dulled your manner?" Bill taunted, grabbing Dipper's wrist, forcing him to drop the phone.

 

"G-Get the hell away from me!" Dipper cried, using his strength to push Bill far away and grabbed a gun that he had brought (Out of paranoia.) to defend himself. He shakily raised the gun. "G-Get away from me or I'll shoot. I swear to god I'll shoot you." He screamed, his voice trembled with fear. Bill just smirked. "Aww, but you won't have the will to do it. I know you still love me. Your face is always like an open book to me." He said sweetly. "I remember it, you know. Every moment of our time together. You were always so sweet and cute and soft. I love the taste of you and I love holding you in my arms. Why did you have to leave me? What have I done to deserve such betrayal?" He asked and Dipper gritted his teeth.

 

"Lies! It was hell! All you did was abusing me!" He said, his eyes teared up. "No thank to you, my sleep is filled with nightmares. Every waking moment I was haunted by you, by your goddamn poisonous words, by your beatings. I feel dirty and tainted and my whole future is ruined! You love me? Hah! Cut me the crap!" He said, anger dyed his voice. He shook his head. "I may have loved you once, Cipher... But that time was over now... You, you destroyed me. And there must be something that you didn't forsee... You destroyed my trust in people as well! I'm never going to trust you again." He snapped, his finger pressed lightly against the trigger.

 

"Pine Tree. Did you know that you were hard as fuck to track down?" Bill suddenly changed subject, catching Dipper off guard. "What?" He asked. "It took me awhile, I admit. I was ready to give up, actually, I did for awhile. I got a new boy toy. But no matter how many lovers I got, you were always on my mind. You would whisper to me in my ears. I couldn't forget you. So I ask you, Dipper Pines. What kind of magic did you cast on me? How comes I was the one that introduced you to the darkness but it's your darkness that makes me unable to move on?" He asked, circling Dipper like a predator. "How did you do it? How did you haunt me?" He asked.

 

"How do I know? Maybe you are just a sick fuck. I don't know. I don't have all the answers!" Dipper said, pressing the trigger and fired the first shot to the wall. "I said. Go! I don't want to deal with you anymore. I'm finally free of you... I don't want you. I don't need you! I hate you! I hate you so much!" He said, his voice trembled.

 

"But hatred is just another form of love, don't you think?" Bill asked calmly, unphrased by the bullet that got stuck in the wall. "I was gonna ask you to marry me, Pine Tree. Come back to me, sweetheart. We can start anew. I promise that things are different now, you and I. I love you very much. Come back to me. You still miss the fix, don't you? Your hands are trembling. Your heart is pounding. Your breaths are fast. I know you miss it. I know you miss me." He said gently, stepping forward.

 

"Back! Back I said! Or I'll shoot. I will!" Dipper screamed.

 

"You wouldn't dare. You love me too much." Bill said and continued to step forward.

 

BANG

 

BANG

 

BANG

 

Dipper really did fire his gun. Bill looked down at his own chest in surprise. He touched a wet spot that was growing red with blood. His blood. He looked at Dipper and then collapsed on his knees. Dipper dropped his gun and rushed forward. "Bill! Bill! Oh god are you okay? I'm sorry. I told you to back away!" Dipper said, his voice was thick with emotions. Bill pulled Dipper close and smirked. "It's fine. I know you have the guts to do it... We are the same, you and I. I'm just trying to get you to show your true self. Isn't it good to be free?" He asked, and Dipper shook his head. "Stop speaking, goddammit. Stop speaking... You are bleeding so much. Oh god. You are bleeding so damn much. I'm gonna call an ambulance." He said but Bill just stopped his hand. "Don't. I like this~" He said, his voice was light for someone who was so close to death.

 

"Now, listen here, Pine Tree." Bill said and pulled Dipper down, looking at him in the eyes. "I condemn you to live the rest of your life in Hell. Your dreams will fill with memories about me. And every waking moment, your head will fill with thoughts about me. I will haunt you and guide you and force you down into the darkness and there is not a single thing that you can do about it. I will haunt you day and night. You will become me, Pine Tree. Because in you, I can see myself." He said softly, his voice grew weaker with each labored breath while Dipper struggled with his panic attack, his heart felt like it had been squeezed. What a horrible curse. It was a sentence that Dipper knew he would carry to death...

 

"Dipper! DIPPER! Are you okay?" Mabel bursted through the door, looking panic and shaken. "Dipper! Are you... o-oh God..." Mabel whispered, looking at Dipper and Bill who was covered in blood and clearly very, very dead. "Mabel..." Dipper whispered weakly, his scrawny body shook. "I didn't mean to... I didn't mean to do this... He... Bill... He didn't stop... He dared me... I'm sorry this was never meant to happen..." He said and clung to Mabel, the tears spilled down his cheeks.

 

"I know, Dipper. I know you didn't mean to... Oh God... What do we do now?" Mabel asked quietly, scared for his brother and shocked by what he had done, even in self defence... "We have to tell the police. You were just defending yourself. They won't be able to sentence you to prison..." Mabel whispered and Dipper shook his head. "No. Please no... Please don't do that... I'm begging you... I don't want to go to jail... I don't want to go to jail..."

 

He seemed to break down completely at that, sobbing heavily and Mabel's heart broke for him. "Then... Then what... what do we do now?" Mabel whispered, cradling her brother in her arms.

 

' _Get rid of the body, Pine Tree. After all, the police can't arrest you if they don't have an evidence~_ ' A voice rang in Dipper's ear and a calming hand placed on his shoulder. "W-We will get rid of... get... get rid of him... I don't want to be charged with murder... T-This is the only way..." He whispered and Mabel looked at him in shock. Just to add to the effect, Dipper gripped Mabel's hand tightly in his own trembling hands. "Please... Please help me. I know you've got my back..." He said, and Mabel swallowed. "Al-Alright... I will help you... B-But what do I do now?" Mabel asked quietly, too quietly. "I will... I will take care of him. Please clean up the house..." Mabel nodded, clearly not in the mood to argue with Dipper. "Okay..." She said softly and Dipper tried to give her a tiny smile that came out like a grimace. "Thank you... I know I can trust you..." He said softly. Mabel gave him a weak smile. "Yeah, we are twins, right...?"

 

"Yeah. And I've got your back." He said, hauling Bill's body and dragging it out of the apartment after a final good bye with Mabel. He could feel someone breathing to his neck, soft voices that grew louder if he paid it enough attention. He looked down at the dead body in his arms and Dipper knew.

 

_The Devil was real. And He was haunting him._

 

\- THE END -

**Author's Note:**

> And I gift this fic to my wonderful waifu. Happy birthday, Mapple. I hope everyone enjoys it. My apology if you guys find any grammar or spelling mistakes. English isn't my mother tongue.
> 
> Chiaki out~
> 
> P/S: Did anyone get chills?


End file.
